Our World
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Irreverente, violento, grosero y para nada sensato. Todo eso era Watson ebrio. A Holmes le parecía irresistiblemente adorable. Después de todo Watson sí tuvo una apropiada despedida de soltero, todo era cuestión de perspectiva. SLASH Holmes/Watson


**Summary: **Después de todo Watson sí tuvo una apropiada despedida de soltero, todo era cuestión de perspectiva. SLASH Holmes/Watson

No hay intenciones de lucrar con el siguiente relato, el único objetivo es sano entretenimiento. El personaje de Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión que tomé prestada del detective favorito de Inglaterra pertenece a la distribuidora de películas Warner Bros.

**Advertencia: **Contenido homoerótico, slash, boys love, ¡vaya! Son dos hombres dándose amor, así que si no estás lo suficientemente preparado mentalmente; hazle un favor al mundo y abstente de leer.

**Nota: **Basado en la **segunda **entrega de la película; Sherlock Holmes: Juego de Sombras.

**Agradecimiento extra: **Fui capaz de corregir un error que me señaló el atento review anónimo de Alyshaluz, ¡gracias por hacerme notar ese detalle que verifiqué de inmediato! =)

* * *

><p>Irreverente, violento, grosero y para nada sensato. Todo eso era Watson ebrio. A Holmes le parecía irresistiblemente adorable.<p>

- ¡Te lo juro, Holmes, deja que te ponga las manos encima y … ! -

Duro y despiadado. El genio deductivo soltó el agarre de su brazo alrededor de la cintura del médico; aquel abrazo era el único apoyo del rubio por lo que cayó de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Decías, Watson? – canturreó Shrelock burlón. Las heridas y enormes cardenales recién sufridos sobre su rostro no lucían nada bien; sin embargo para el moreno, el dolor físico en general representaba un mínimo sacrificio para poder salvar siempre a Inglaterra y al mundo de paso.

-Supongo que eres consciente de lo infinitamente despreciable que eres – resopló el siempre correcto ciudadano inglés.

-He llegado a ciertas conclusiones acerca de eso, amigo mío. – repuso la grave voz de Holmes mientras ayudaba a su eterno compañero a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Watson cedió, resignado. No importaba ya, de igual manera su dinero no volvería y su despedida de soltero ya estaba arruinada desde el principio; más aún, se preguntaba si en realidad alguna vez tuvo una despedida de soltero o un intento de ella.

* * *

><p>Holmes recostó el cuerpo del médico sobre la mullida cama de colchas color vino. Se encontraban dentro de una acogedora posada más o menos decente.<p>

Decididamente John no tenía el más mínimo ánimo de pisar el apartamento de Holmes, antiguamente suyo también, para pasar la noche entera en vela obligado por el moreno a repasar una y otra vez la infalible deducción del nuevo caso que lo mantenía obsesionado o, peor aún, permanecer despierto porque Holmes quería demostrarle que podía coordinar cucarachas por medio de una pequeña armónica.

- ¿Q-que es lo que haces? – saltó ligeramente desorientado Watson al sentir las rasposas manos de su compañero desprendiéndolo de sus zapatos y de su abrigo con apremio.

- Es que quiero aprovecharme de ti, Watson –

El rubio le miró ferozmente indignado a lo que Shrelock contestó con una expresión rotundamente ofendida.

- Por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero que llegues de pie mañana al altar. Si no es así, tú y esa mujer no dejarán de incriminarme por querer sabotear su encarcelamiento voluntario. –

Watson echó la cabeza para atrás, recostándola sobre una mullida almohada de plumas de ganso, luego suspiró.

- Iré a preguntar si tienen té lo suficientemente decente. Aunque a decir verdad, juzgando los amarillentos dientes del posadero es algo remotamente improbable. –

John sacó una pequeña licorera del bolsillo de su pantalón y la ofreció al detective quien la aceptó, la destapó enseguida y bebió su contenido sin una expresión en especial. Al poco rato Holmes se sacó los zapatos y se quitó la chaqueta, luego se echó a un lado del médico y emitió un largo gemido cansado.

* * *

><p>Watson se sentía decididamente incómodo desde aquel molesto cosquilleo que súbitamente lo atormentó al sentir las familiares manos de su amigo desvistiéndolo parcialmente. Se decía a sí mismo que enterrase de una vez aquellas indeseables sensaciones que subían a su cabeza, desencadenando una serie de impropias fantasías con ayuda de su volátil imaginación que aquella noche parecía muy fértil.<p>

John giró su rostro levemente para contemplar el rostro durmiente de su compañero. Él y Holmes comenzaron a acostarse cuando el genio deductivo sufrió alguna de sus tantas crisis emocionales que lo había privado del sueño por casi una semana. Finalmente una cosa llevó a la otra, unos simples chascarrillos trajeron consigo una oleada de desafíos que terminaron en jugueteos que, inevitablemente, los acorralaron a ambos haciendo el amor con el fin de dejar a Holmes lo suficientemente cansado para que no tuviera opción alguna más que dormir. Aquella ocasión Watson saboreó la victoria como en pocas ocasiones podía hacerlo al apostar contra su compañero.

Consecuentemente este íntimo remedio fue reutilizado durante las nada escazas ocasiones en que a Holmes lo atosigaba su fatal y usual insomnio.

- Watson – susurró el detective asesor a un lado suyo. La voz del hombre moreno no sonaba ni remotamente adormilada. – Tú no te quieres casar –

Instantáneamente un enérgico discurso salió desde el estómago del médico. El monólogo del rubio fue decididamente acalorado, tan intenso que Holmes supo que el objetivo de su eterno compañero no era convencerlo a él de la veracidad y convicción de sus argumentos, sino a sí mismo.

- Watson – llamó Holmes nuevamente, sin tener ánimo alguno de contraponerse a la decisión de vida del médico. – No puedo dormir. –

* * *

><p>John Watson se hallaba sobre el cuerpo recostado del mundialmente famoso detective asesor Sherlock Holmes. Las largas piernas del médico se enredaron en las caderas del moreno; aquella posición era perfecta para besar de lleno la áspera boca de su compañero. El rubio no tenía prisa alguna, procuraba que la infinitamente estimulante caricia de sus labios contra los ajenos los enajenara mutuamente. Debajo de su cuerpo, Holmes se removía agitado, pero John tomó las siempre inquietas manos ajenas, que planeaban acelerar la velocidad del acto colándose entre sus ropas con habilidad, las apresó entre las suyas entrelazando los dedos severamente; inmediatamente las bajo a un lado de la cabeza de su nuevo prisionero.<p>

_Sherlock Holmes se consideraba a sí mismo un escéptico del sexo. Su naturaleza deductiva le hacía ver el acto como una poco civilizada manera de preservar la especie y toda aquella feria que la sociedad hacía alrededor del mismo lo consideraba un montón de formalidades inútiles llenas de apariencias e intereses. El sexo era un instinto severamente primitivo que acorralaba a hombres y mujeres por igual. Esta forma de pensar permaneció preservada dentro de él hasta que Watson le mostró una alternativa a su hipótesis._

Lentamente, provocativamente; el médico desabotonaba todos y cada uno de los botones de la costosa camisa de lino del moreno, finalmente el tesoro oculto se descubrió parcialmente frente a él. Enseguida de que aquel atlético torso se mostrara para él, surcado por cuantiosas cicatrices, deseó besarlo, mimarlo y reconfortarlo. Aquella piel reconocía su tacto, erizando los cabellos de la nuca de Holmes con cada intensa caricia. Watson enredaba sus dedos en las rosadas tetillas de su amante, al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba y atormentaba el firme abdomen del detective, arrancando involuntarios y cortos suspiritos. La piel de Holmes no tardó en transpirar, algunos mechones de su cabello comenzaron a pegarse a su abochornado rostro, haciéndolo lucir desenfadadamente tentador.

_Watson nació con el imperioso sentimiento de cuidar de Holmes. Aquel hombre poseía una mente inigualable entre los confines de la humanidad, y debido a esta singularidad Sherlock se sentía tan ajeno al mundo real que incluso podría llegar a odiarlo y conspirar a favor de su destrucción; sin embargo el médico siempre sabía qué hacer para reconfortar a su compañero; sabía qué decir en cualquier circunstancia para beneficio de su amigo; conocía todos y cada uno de las peculiares facetas de aquel hombre genio, y amaba con entrega cada una de ellas. John Watson era la razón de que Holmes amara al mundo como lo conocían y deseara protegerlo con su vida, aquel amable médico era su mundo._

El detective no podía permitir dejarse someter con tanta facilidad. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, acorraló el cuerpo del rubio debajo del suyo. Sin cuidado alguno lo desprendió de toda su ropa vorazmente. Arrancó cada una de las molestas prendas hasta que el hombre, totalmente avergonzado por la avidez sexual con que Holmes llevó a cabo este acto, terminó únicamente en calzoncillos y calcetines. Los ojos oscuros del moreno se mostraron sorprendidos al encontrar aquel maduro cuerpo tan acribillado por golpes, hematomas y traumatismos frescos; malicioso, apretó algunos con ayuda de sus firmes pulgares, inmediatamente el médico se arqueó estrepitosamente, soltando sensuales gemidos que encendieron los sentidos del moreno. Watson lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amante quien esbozó una irresistible expresión de travesura.

_¿Por qué Watson tomó la repentina decisión de casarse? Al médico le reconfortaba afirmar que era porque ambos necesitaban de una resuelta estabilidad. Basta de la interminable lista de peligrosas aventuras que casi acaban matando a uno de ellos sino era que a los dos. Holmes necesitaba a un amigo, un hombro, un hermano; era hora de dejar de ser su cómplice eterno, partícipe en todos los serios atentados contra sus vidas –los cuales Holmes llamaba 'Serias Investigaciones Encubiertas' - y dejar de llevar una inestable vida sexual que a Watson decididamente enfadaba. Holmes jamás se había atrevido a formalizar una relación, John consideraba aquello como una ofensa a los sentimientos que profesaba por el genio deductivo_.

Ambos se encontraban recostados de perfil, uno frente a otro. Holmes encontró la forma de acomodar su cabeza en el delicioso hueco del cuello del rubio, con el único objetivo de recibir de lleno los encantadores y sugestivos soniditos que el médico se empeñaba en reprimir. Ambos estaban practicando una doble, mutua y vigorosa masturbación. Los miembros de ambos hombres pegados uno contra otro, gozando de las simultáneas atenciones que recibían de las manos amantes; la vulgar sensación del líquido pre-seminal comenzando a entremezclase entre sus manos y sobre sus palpitantes carnes decididamente estaba volviendo loco a Watson. El rubio forzó a su compañero a besarlo. Ah, y sus bocas se entreabrieron, cediendo dulcemente al regocijo de profundizar el ardoroso contacto, entremezclado con sus mutuos alientos alcohólicos.

_Y a pesar de haber jurado preservar sus vidas e integridades con esta decisión, Watson seguía sin poder negarse a ninguna petición de Holmes. Aquel orgulloso e inmutable porte, tan sencillo de descifrar para el médico, pidiendo a gritos de él, necesitándolo. Aquello era jugar terriblemente sucio._

No existía exactamente un protocolo entre ellos acerca de quién era quién al momento de hacer el amor. Pero, irrefutablemente, las estadísticas señalaban a Watson como el miembro activo de la relación; sin embargo aquella noche el médico cedió al lenguaje corporal de su amigo, que le exigía poseerlo aquella última noche. Habían utilizado uno de los ostentosos aceites perfumados que Watson solía cargar en el pequeño estuche médico que siempre llevaba consigo para el ritual de preparación. Holmes nunca dejó de ser tierno tomada la decisión de su participación activa; finalmente, con el agitado y excitado cuerpo del caballero inglés debajo de cuerpo, colocó las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros y comenzó a introducirse lentamente en el apretado y ardiente interior previamente lubricado con devoción.

Sherlock se vio obligado a hacer uso absoluto de su superioridad cerebral para no dejarse controlar por el inmenso gozo y placer que comenzaron a tomar control de él hasta el más ínfimo rincón de su cuerpo. Leves gruñidos escaparon de sus labios mientras se daba a la tarea de completar la penetración correctamente, no era una asunto fácil aunado a la cautivante imagen del la expresión tensa del rostro Watson totalmente sublimado por el color rojo mientras mordía su antebrazo con fuerza. Éxito, alcanzó aquel sublime punto que hizo retorcerse y gemir a Watson tan eróticamente que Holmes se sintió desfallecer de regocijo al sentir de lleno las contracciones desde el interior de su amante.

_Y Holmes podía detener todo aquel teatro. El poder recaía en una sola oración que Watson obedecería involuntariamente sin rechistar. 'No te cases, por favor', pero Holmes era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para siquiera sugerirlo; o quizás era que amaba lo suficientemente al médico para ser capaz incluso de dejarle ir de su lado._

Holmes embestía ferozmente contra las caderas de su amante, acribillando una y otra vez la hiperestésica próstata del rubio, aunando a esto el moreno también se daba el lujo de masturbar la erección de su compañero resueltamente. El médico no se censuró a sí mismo y gemía al compás de aquel lascivo ritmo. Sherlock se estiró lo suficiente para besar aquellos ardientes labios resecos. La rasposa sensación de sus hambrientas bocas varoniles acompañó las estocadas finales de todo aquel acto. Primero fue Watson, quien se derramó escandalosamente sobre sus perfectos abdómenes; aquellas contracciones finales de éxtasis abrazaron de manera incalculablemente lasciva la hombría de Holmes atrapada aún en el interior de su compañero, así que su clímax vino unos segundos después, vertiendo su semilla en las entrañas de su amante.

* * *

><p>Aquella lujuriosa noche terminó apenas despuntaba el alba. Watson se envolvió como pudo con las sábanas revueltas del lecho y se dispuso a dormir unas pocas horas. Holmes, quien se había puesto únicamente los pantalones, se paseaba a lo largo de la pequeña habitación, la madera crujía fácilmente bajo su peso. El médico, golpeado, adolorido, exhausto y con una resaca del demonio, arrojó una almohada contra el detective asesor para que cesara de hacer tanto ruido mientras caminaba por toda la habitación; Sherlock esquivó el mullido objeto, luego caminó hacia la cama, pisando a propósito las duelas más ruidosas del suelo.<p>

El moreno de ondulada cabellera se inclinó hacia su compañero y besó fugazmente la áspera mejilla de su bello durmiente.

- Si quieres llegar a tiempo a tu boda será mejor que te apresures –

El médico se levantó como un resorte, acto que lamentó considerablemente al instante. Su entrada ardía estrepitosamente, sus caderas estaban deshechas y todo esto por no mencionar las heridas de guerra sufridas anoche.

- ¡Holmes! ¡Has estado consciente del tiempo la noche entera! ¿¡Es que no puedes ser considerado al menos el día de mi boda? –

El genio deductivo no contestó y comenzó a vestirse calmosamente.

- Soy lo suficiente considerado como para dejarte dormir todo el camino –

_Sherlock Holmes siempre ha sabido la respuesta del porqué permitía que Watson llevara a cabo sus nupcias. Sin importar las acciones que el correcto caballero inglés tomara por completar cualquiera de sus éticos y sobreprotectores objetivos, John Watson siempre volvería a él; y no existía nada que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer para evitarlo._

* * *

><p>Gracias por detenerse a leer mi sencilla versión de los hechos la noche anterior a la boda de Watson.<p>

Si creen que lo merezco, por favor, no se abstengan de dejarme un review. Las críticas siempre alimentan el alma de alguna u otra forma.

Con un poco de suerte, puedo escribir mi versión de la Luna de Miel de Watson.**  
><strong>


End file.
